The Miss Fairy Tail contest
by GaemGrep
Summary: Every Year the Miss Fairy Tail contest is held in the guild. However, there is also another contest... Mature, 18 . Almost all the Fairy Tail girls
1. The Miss Fairy Tail Contest

Today, In the town of Magnolia, Everyone was ablaze with excitement, especially the men. Today was the day of the Ms. Fairy Tail contest. The contest determined which girl was the best in Fairy Tail. The contests were simple and usual. Beauty, Strength, , there was one contest that everyone looked forward to every year. The Fairy Fuck contest. The Fairy Fuck contest was a contest where the participating women were challenged to bring as many men and women to orgasm within a set time limit. This usually lead to sex in the audience as many partipants were not satisfied which then lead to full blown orgies.

Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tail guild, the guild members were busy cleaning up and making sure everything was ready. "Hey Natsu! Gray!" Mirajane called. "Could you help move this table? We need it moved downstairs". Natsu and Gray obliged and moved it down stairs. Wow, They actually managed to cooperate and not yell at each other for once, Mirajane thought. Then there was a crash and some yelling. Or not, she thought. Mirajane was currently making sure there would be enough provisions for the Fairy Fuck contest. There would be a lot of fucking, so she needed to make sure people kept hydrated and ate when needed. This part of the contested lasted the longest, about 4 or 5 hours, so there would need to be plenty of food and drink as well as lube. This is also why needed to finish up soon. The Ms. Fairy Tail started at 12 PM. Mirajane looked at the clock. 11:25 AM. Luckly they started early, so they were almost done. Mirajane passed by Gajeel and Elfman sweeping and mopping as she headed back stage where all the girls were. The contest was about to start, so she wanted to make sure they were getting ready. First a quick attendance check. Checking her board, she made sure all the girls were accounted for. Cana, Erza, Evergreen, Lucy, Lisanna,Bisca were all here and accounted for. Wendy was not allowed to enter the contest, due to her age but she would still be useful. "Alright girls, so here's the plan" Mirajane annouced, catching everyone by surprise. "First we do the swimsuit contest, it'll be nice and easy. Everyone got that?" the girls nodded. "Then here's a contest I want to try, a kareoke contest. Everyone who wants to do it, raise your hands up high." Mirajane counted the number of hands. Less than half raised their hands. "Alright, less than half of you, so we'll try again next year. Then finally, The "Special" contest." Mira pulled Lucy to the side. " Lucy, this is your first year participating in the contest so let me explain whats gonna happen. The Swimsuit competition is just that, showing off in the swimsuit your wearing. Try to do some posing, show off the goods." Mira winked. "Then the 'Special' Contest is a very sexual contest. Your gonna do your best to bring as many men and women to orgasm as possible. Do you feel ok with this?" Mirajane asked. The girls were ok with it. "Ok, choose your swimsuit, the show should start soon."

Mirajane left backstage to make sure everything was ready. There was just some sweeping up here and there but other than that, the guild was also noticed that the guild stage was extended into a runway. Its a good thing someone remembered, as she embaressingly forgot. Mira scanned the hall for Wendy, hoping to see her bright yellow and blue dress. "Wendy?" Mira asked "Could you do me a favor?" "Okay" Said Wendy. "I need you to stand here and when people come in to watch the contest, use your magic and scan them for sickness. If anyone seems sick, let me know, I should be nearby" "Ok, Mirajane, I'll do my best" Wendy said. "Oh and Wendy? I know that this will be a bit straining on you so if you try your hardest, I'll give you a special treat". As Wendy walked away, Mira thought to herself. Its a good thing she didn't question me, i don't know what I would have said. Mira went backstage again to check on the girls. They were, as expected, in swimsuits that left little to the imagination. She asked the girls if they were ready. As the town members came in, Mira could tell that Wendy was hard at work. Once the guild hall was filled up, Mira walked out on stage. She noticed Wendy take a seat over in the corner by herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the annual Ms. Fairy Tail contest! This years participants are ready to go and this year we have some new ones! I know we're all awaiting the final competion so lets hurry up get started! First up we have the Swimsuit Competition! Please welcome our first contestant and a fan favorite, Cana Alberona!" Mirajane shouted into the mic, being drowned out by shouts from the audiance. Cana walked out wearing a pair of high heels and a two piece swimsuit. An orange with green stripes bikini top the size of her usual top, along with a similarly striped bottom that tightly hugged her ass. She walked out, her hips swaying side to side. She gave a very sassy look. Reaching the end of the stage, she stuck her hip out and placed her hand on it. With her other hand she pulled down on her top, giving a teasing peek at her breasts. She winked and turned, walking off stage. The audiance gave a roar of approval. Mirajane walked back out. "Did you like that? Next up, we have the scarlet beauty, Erza Scarlet!". Erza walked out, her attire being a yellow bikini with black stripes on the top. She walked barefoot on stage, putting a bounce in her step. This caused her breasts to jiggle with each step. At the end of the stage, she stopped. The audiance held their breath, wondering what she would do. She turned and started walking back. but not before requipping her bottom away, showing her bare ass shake as she walked. The crowd cheered and whistled. "Next, welcome the stone queen, Evergreen!". Evergreen walked out wearing her usual attire of a revealing dress and her fishnet tights. Everyone was confused. Isn't this what she always wore? Suddenly Evergreen began to turn stone, the rock covering her inch by inch until she was completely encased in it. Then cracks appeared on it. The stone casing exploded, a great cloud of dust emerging. Once the dust cleared, Evergreen was standing there, now in a new outift. She was now wearing a one piece with a black and white pattern on it. The top was a strip that was wide enough to cover her nipples but showed plenty of cleavage and underboob and wrapped around her. In the middle of that strip, in front of her breasts and her back, was another strip that went half way down her torso on front and back and connected to her bottom by two rings. Her bottom was a regular bikini bottom, with the same pattern with a strip that connected to the rings. Evergreen strutted down the stage in black high heels. At the end, she did some posing. First was a pose similar to Canas, putting her hand on her hips, sticking it out. Next was dropping on her knees, leaning back and putting her left hands fingers inside her bottoms while sucking on the index of her right hand. Lastly, she let herself fall on her back, sticking her legs in the air. She spread them and dropped them to her sides. She got up, slowly while showing off her ass, and walked off stage. The crowd cheered but not as loud as for Erza.

"Wow, Evergreen was quite bold. Next up, please welcome the newcomer, Lucy Heartfilia!". Lucy was visibly nervous. The crowd had barely seen her and they were already excited. She walked (More like tripped) down the stage in a white bikini with purple flowers printed on it. At the end, she decided to get some inspiration from Cana and pulled up on her top, showing her underboob. However, she pulled too hard and her breasts fell free from the top. There she was, her large breasts exposed to the crowd. All she did was just walk back off stage. There was some cheers here and there but not too loud. "Well, that was a bit underwhelming. I'm sure she'll do better next year. Next up, Please welcome another newcomer and my sister, Lisanna!" Lisanna walked out in a simple gray bikini. Walking down the runway, she used her magic and transformed into her cat form. She reached the end of the stage and began doing cat poses. First she dropped into a hunting crouch. For about 2 seconds, she used her magic and removed the costume, leaving her bare for the crowd. Then she put it back on and ran back down the runway, removing the costume halfway down. Her breasts bounced as she disappeared off stage. The crowd cheered. "And welcome our final contestant, Bisca!" The green haired beauty walked out in a plain purple bikini. Her performance was cut short by a trip and spraining of her ankle. While some of the guild members helped her up and took her to the infirmery, Mira walked back on stage. "Now that was unfortunate. But its time for the special contest. If any of you at any point feel like you need to relieve yourselves, feel free to do so. Any supplies you may need is located on the back table. Now Guys line up on this side, and girls line up on the other." Mirajane directed the crowd to either side of the stage which had stairs leading up to it. "Now girls, come back out side. You have 1 hour to make as many people cum as possible. And with this crowd of 300, I don't think you'll have much trouble finding a partner.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not posting any fics for a while but now I have some Ideas, Including a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fic, JJBA/Fairy Tail crossover and some Yugioh Arc-V fics. Expect those sometime


	2. Cana, Erza and Lucy

Cana was the first to move. She spent very little time undressing. With a quick flick of the wrist, she untied her bikini and jetted towards the guys. The guys, not wanting to wait anymore, immediately took out their cocks and crowded around her. Wasting no time,she got on her knees and began to suck on them and jerking off others with her hands. Some of the women from the audience walked towards her. One of them managed to squeeze in and get close to Cana's breasts. With one hand, the woman squeezed and rubbed Cana's breast, with the other, She began to rub the outside of Cana's sweet spot, already dripping with wetness. This caused Cana to moan into the cock she was sucking. With a grunt, the man came, shooting all over her face and getting some in her hair. He stepped away, allowing another to take his place. As she began to suck on the newcomer, she felt the cocks in her hand harden. A few seconds later, she felt hot loads land on her face and hair, some of it even on her breasts. Two new men replaced those. With a shudder, she came, tightening around the woman who was now invading her with her tongue.

The other girls, long since undressed, were busy with the others. Erza was the second to go. She seemed to immediately head to the girls side. She grabbed one of them and began to make out with them. While they kissed, Erza's hands wandered down to the womans bottom and she gave it a squeeze. The woman did the same with Erza and squeezed her rather large ass. While the two of them were busy, two other women came up and began to touch Erza. One of them simply touched and caressed Erza's curvy body, giving her ass and breasts a squeeze. Another slipped between Erza and the woman she was kissing and began to lightly rub their slits, causing them to moan. While she did that, she switched between sucking on Erza and the other womans nipples. After a while, Erza and the woman broke the kiss, to catch their breath. Erza laid down on the, now sticky, floor and spread her legs. One of the women began to eat out Erza while another sat on her face. The third and a fourth from the crowd came up and sat around either side of Erza, spreading their legs. Erza began to finger them. It seemed they were already at their limits as within a few minutes, Erza felt juices fill up her mouth and the two at her fingers began to shake and tighten around Erza. Erza came herself, not too long after. They switched positions and this time, two guys from the audience joined in.

Lucy was a bit shy in doing this but she had always wanted to experiment, so with that as her motivation, she went off. Not a few seconds later, men and women crowded around her. It seems that she was one of the more popular ones and she was immediately bombarded with touches and grabs. She was laid down on the floor, doggy style. Infront of her were spread legs and a sopping wet pussy. Lucy had never eaten out anyone but the concept was easy enough. With a few experimental licks, she got into a rhythnm. She knew she must have been doing something right, as the woman began to moan. The men behind her were getting ready to double team her. They grabbed plenty of lube and began to lube up their cocks and Lucy's asshole. Her core was wet enough already. With a gentle push, the man slowly slid into Lucy's tight ass. She cried out, not expecting this feeling. It didn't hurt, it just felt strange having such a large object where it didn't belong. On the other hand though, the other man inserted himself into Lucy's vagina with no problem. Lucy's large breasts were bouncing with force from behind. Lucy saw the woman in front close her legs and began to shake, her orgasm hitting her. Speaking of orgasms, the men behind her also hit theirs and she felt a warmth spread through out her lower region which pushed her over the edge. With that, the men left giving others their chance at Lucy.


End file.
